Do You Remember?
by Tanuki Diethel
Summary: Kingdom Hearts book. SoraKairi. Kairi is feeling sad so she talks to Sora. Very small fluff. Kinda cute. Please R&R!


KINGDOM HEARTS  
  
Do You Remember?  
  
By Tanuki Diethel  
  
Tanuki Diethel: Okay, um, this is my first Kingdom Hearts book, so please, no flames. R&R. And, this is a one shot deal.  
  
{ } = lyrics of a song  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
{You're giving me too many things, lately, You're all I need, You smiled at me, And said.}  
  
Sora. Do you remember the song we wrote?  
  
{Don't get me wrong, I love you, But does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you will understand, What I meant when I said, "No, I don't think life is quite that simple,"}  
  
When we were younger. When we were still on the Destiny Islands. We wrote that lullaby. After you walked away. When you had to go home, and you left me, sitting on the shore. I don't think you heard me. I said, "Wait..Please oh, Sora...don't go..simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight..it's too hard to let it go."  
  
{When you walk away, You don't hear me say, "Please, oh baby, don't go, Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, It's hard to let it go,"}  
  
Do you remember? I do.  
  
{The daily things, that keep us all busy, Are confusing me, That's when you came to me, and said,}  
  
Do you remember how we'd always sit on that palm tree? The three of us. And we'd talk about what's out there. About walking on water. And about how we've changed.  
  
{Wish I could prove I love you, But does that mean I have to walk on water? When we are older you'll understand, It's enough when I say so, And maybe some things are that simple.}  
  
Oh, and the bickerments and races.... and I'd laugh. Oh, remember how we'd go into the cave and draw pictures on the rocks?! And when we drew each other?  
  
{When you walk away, you don't hear me say, "Please, oh baby, don't go, Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, It's hard to let it go,"}  
  
I wanted to see what was out there. But I also wanted the arms of safety to hold me. I was afraid that one morning I wouldn't wake up. Before I went to sleep at night, I'd wonder if there'd even be a tomorrow morning. I was afraid, Sora. I was afraid of the future. I noticed all these warnings. But every day, it was the same. Every day the same as the day before. Safe. Fun. Exciting. Joyful. Until that one fateful day. When nothing was like before. But you weren't like that.  
  
{Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning, Is a little later on, Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all, Nothing's like before.}  
  
You weren't afraid. Kind of like the song. Did you write that part on purpose. Just to let me know you weren't afraid? Did you know that a day would come when nothing was like before?  
  
Once, when I had to go home, I heard you say something. I don't think you knew I heard you. You said "Please.oh. please...don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight..It's hard to let it go." It made me wonder if when I said that to you, when you were walking away, if you heard me. Even if you did, would you remember it?  
  
{When you walk away,  
  
You don't hear me say, "Please, oh baby, don't go, Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, It's hard to let it go,"}  
  
Do you remember the Destiny Islands, Sora? Do you remember it like I do?  
  
{Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning, Is a little later on, Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all, Nothing's like before.}  
  
I say all that to you. Then laugh a bit. You're sleeping. You can't hear me. But I still wonder.  
  
"Do you remember?" I whisper one last time.  
  
I'm about to leave the room, when I hear something.  
  
"Yeah, Kairi. I do."  
  
Your voice.  
  
A tear slides down my cheek.  
  
"I wish we could go back."  
  
I manage to choke out. I'm crying. God, why now? I was so calm a second ago. But.... and there you are, in your bed, your arms behind your head. Looking so relaxed and confident, and calm. You are such a good actor. You probably think I don't notice, but I can see those tears at the corners of your eyes.  
  
"We're gonna, Kairi. Real soon,"  
  
You sound like such a grown up. I feel more like your daughter than your friend. I'm still a kid. This whole experience hasn't changed me much. All it did was make me realize how much I love the Destiny Islands, and how childish and afraid I really am. And Riku, he's only realized how foolish and jealous he can be. And how he's not an adult. He's just a child. Like me.  
  
But you...  
  
"You've changed, Sora,"  
  
You've changed. You won't ever be the same. You'll never be like before. If we get back, no, when we get back..nothing will be like before. You've changed. Forever.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I start to shut the door.  
  
"Hey, Kairi."  
  
I stop.  
  
"Don't be scared, okay? I'm not about to let anything happen to you,"  
  
I smile. I blush. A tear slides down my cheek. I shut the door.  
  
"Thank you, Sora. Thank you for comforting me. Thank you for listening to me. And thank you.....thank you for remembering, Sora," I whisper, to the door. And just when I thought you weren't listening, you were. Because just then, as I began to walk away, I heard your voice.  
  
"Anytime, Kairi, anytime."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tanuki Diethel: That was long.  
  
FoopMaster3: Tell me about it.  
  
Kitsune Asakura: This is set in some kind of weird, alternate universe that Tanuki made up. It's the same as the real Kingdom Hearts, except Kairi is in the gummi ship, and everybody has their own bedroom. It's a big gummi ship, okay?  
  
Tanuki Diethel: You'll get it when I release my new Kingdom Hearts book.  
  
FoopMaster3: Please review! ^_^! 


End file.
